1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a machine for attaching a fastener member such as a hook and eye to a garment fabric, with a reinforcement tape sandwiched between the garment fabric and a washer. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for feeding such reinforcement tape to an attaching station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Utility Model Post-Examination Publication (Kokoku) No. 58-52247 discloses an apparatus for feeding a tape on and along a table by a feed roller which is disposed under the table and which is actuated by means of an air cylinder. However, it is often advantageous in work efficiency that the feed roller be rotated manually. Practically, this manual rotation does not guarantee a uniform angle of rotation, thus causing a non-uniform length of the tape fed by each stroke.